RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 7
RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars Dream Stage: Season 7 is a fanmade season and sequel to RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Season 6, created by Kaiko Rimen. This season will feature the return of "Lip Sync for your Legacy". The winner of this season was Mayhem Miller. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated alongside another contestant. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1, "Gown of Dreams" * Guest Judges: Adam Rippon * Mini-Challenge: "Reading is Fundamental" * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Main Challenge: Create an outfit from scratch that describes a fantasy. * Top Two: Annee Maywong & Xochi Mochi * Challenge Winner: ''' Annee Maywong * '''Bottom Three: Amadiva, Dusty Ray Bottoms & Jujubee * Lip Sync Song: Hey Mama by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj, Afrojack & Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Dusty Ray Bottoms Episode 2, "Juicy Rusical" * Guest Judges: Jennifer Aniston & Halsey * Mini-Challenge: Mini-Gaff * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tatianna * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide roles for the rusical * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by juice commercials. * Runway Theme: Ruturn of the Roller Girl * Top Two: Ginger Minj & Mayhem Miller * Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Bottom Two: Xochi Mochi & B Ella * Lip Sync Song: Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: B Ella Episode 3, "Ruvivor" * Guest Judges: Kylie Minogue * Mini-Challenge: Hay Gurl Hay!! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Detox * Mini Challenge Prize: Decide the character roles for the main challenge * Main Challenge: The queens must act in a Survivor-inspired improv skit. * Runway Theme: End of the World Couture * Top Two: Detox & Jujubee * Challenge Winner: Detox * Bottom Four: Phi Phi O'Hara, Amadiva, Xochi Mochi & Coco Montrese * Lip Sync Song: No Excuses by Meghan Trainer * Eliminated: Amadiva & Xochi Mochi When the Top Two Queens were announced, Ru announced that the top two queens must pick two lipsticks each. Two queens were eliminated this episode. Episode 4, "Face, Face, Face of Cakes, Again!" * Guest Judges: Lea Michelle & Willow Smith * Mini-Challenge: Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Detox * Mini Challenge Prize: Choose the cakes for the queens * Main Challenge: Recreate the "Cake Couture" Challenge from Season 3 * Top Two: Annee Maywong & Chad Michaels * Challenge Winner: Annee Maywong * Bottom Three: Jujubee, Tatianna & Phi Phi O'Hara * Lip Sync Song: Smile by Lily Allen * Eliminated: Jujubee Episode 5, "Snatch Game" * Guest Judges: Alicia Keys & Lorde * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Glitter & Gold * Top Two: Mayhem Miller & Raven * Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Bottom Two: Ginger Minj & Phi Phi O'Hara * Lip Sync Song: Survivor by Destiny's Child * Eliminated: Phi Phi O'Hara Episode 6, "She-mergancy!!" * Guest Judges: Neil Patrick- Harris & Miranda Lambert * Mini-Challenge: Sitting on a Secret * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ginger Minj * Main Challenge: In teams, participate in the sickening new game show, "She-mergancy!!" * Runway Theme: Purple Pixies * Top Two: Ginger Minj & Chad Michaels * Challenge Winner: Ginger Minj * Bottom Two: Coco Montrese & Detox * Lip Sync Song: Acapella by Karmin * Eliminated: Coco Montrese Episode 7, "Queens for Cash" * Guest Judges: Joe Jonas & Paula Abdul * Mini-Challenge: Pointer Sister!! (Guess the queen with only pictures of their hand) * Mini-Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Main Challenge: The queens must host an auction in front of a live audience * Runway Theme: Make it Rain * Top Three: Detox, Mayhem Miller & Ginger Minj * Challenge Winner: Detox * Bottom Three: Raven, Annee Maywong & Tatianna * Lip Sync Song: It's My Party by Jessie J * Eliminated: Tatianna Episode 8, "Sister Sister" * Guest Judges: Tia Mowry & Sarah Jessica-Parker * Mini-Challenge: Category Is! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chad Michaels * Main Challenge: Create a new drag character as your sister and display it's aesthetic on the runway * Top Two: Ginger Minj & Raven * Challenge Winner: Raven * Bottom Two: Mayhem Miller & Chad Michaels * Lip Sync Song: Ex's & Oh's by Elle King * Eliminated: Chad Michaels Episode 9, "The 2nd Gayest Ball Ever!!" * Guest Judges: Ellen Page & Ezra Miller * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Absolutely Flaming, Pink and Glittery & Rainbow Flag Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: Annee Maywong & Mayhem Miller * Challenge Winner: Mayhem Miller * Bottom Three: Detox, Raven & Ginger Minj * Lip Sync Song: The Realness by RuPaul ft Eric Kupper * Eliminated: Ginger Minj Episode 10: Dream Stage''' ' * '''Main Challenge: Record verses and perform a lip sync number on the main stage' * Eliminated: Detox & Raven * Top Two All Stars: Annee Maywong & Mayhem Miller * Lip Sync Song: Impossible by Shontelle * Winner of RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars Dream Stage: Mayhem Miller * Runner Up: Annee Maywong Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Category:Dream Stage Category:Dream Stage Season 7 Category:Kaiko Rimen Category:All Stars Seasons Category:All Stars Dream Stage